


Сон

by drunkenbilly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: накануне восстания





	Сон

Привычно скрипнула входная дверь; уличный воздух на миг тронул дымку, расползшуюся от курительных трубок. Никто не обернулся.   
Все «Друзья азбуки», даже Анжольрас, сидели вокруг стола. Грантер застыл, никем не замеченный, в тени. Он прислушивался к их шепоту, к треску поленьев в камине, к шорохам, что преследовали мельчайшие их движения – вскинутую руку; наклон головы; дыхание.   
– А где он?   
– Должен быть тут.  
– Но его нет.  
– Нет.  
Они ждали его! Грантер сделал шаг вперед:   
– Я тут.  
– Но где он?  
– Я тут!  
Анжольрас встал, в руках его мелькнуло что-то темное. Щелкнул затвор – это был пистолет.  
– Они идут, – вымолвил Анжольрас. Сквозь Грантера он глядел на входную дверь.   
«Друзья азбуки» обернулись. Все смолкло. Анжольрас поднял пистолет.  
– Тут только я, – закричал Грантер, отступая назад. – Никто не идет, только…  
За его спиной раздался скрип. Анжольрас выстрелил.


End file.
